Mary
by i-luv-emmet
Summary: percy meets a new camper. annabeth is keeping a secret. luke is a changed boy. whats going on? R&R!
1. The New Camper

**sumary: percy is 18. a new camper arives and there are some things about her that resemble himself. annabeth and him have some complications of their own. plus, Luke didnt die. im sorry but even though he was evil, i loved him too much to die. they defeted kronos somehow and maneged to keep Luke alive. just use your own imagination cuz i dont got one for something like that. R&R!!!**

**Chapter 1**

**Percy's P.O.V**

I had been told to go see Chiron. Mr.D had been extra cranky today so I just did what I was told. I walked hand in hand with Annabeth to the big house.

"I think they only want to see me babe. Sorry," I said to her as we stepped onto the porch.

"Its okay. I'll see you soon."

She hurried away.

I walked through the Big House and searched for Chiron. I found him in a big living room full of paintings with a giant brick fire place.

"Whats going on Chiron?" I asked.

He turned to me, towering over me. He smiled.

"We have a new camper!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, thats great," I replied, not seeing what the big deal was.

"We need you to show her around," he added.

"Oh. Okay."  
A girl walked out from another room. She was a good half foot shorter than me, about 5'3''. She had ash blonde hair that went to her middle back. She was wearing ripped up jeans and a white tank top. But what really stood out to me was her eyes. They were the same green as mine.

_Weird_, I thought.

"Percy, this is Mary Lewis. Mary, this is son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson," Chiron introduced us.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey. So I guess I'm supposed to show you around. C'mon," I said.

We headed out the door and through the big feild. It felt awkward not saying anything so I tried to start conversaition.

"So Mary, how old are you?" I asked.

"I'm fourteen. You?" she replied.

"I'm eighteen. Where are you from?"  
"A small town outside Portland, Oregon called Tigard. I just call it Dragit. Tigard backwards," She answered.

I pondered for a moment. "Yeah, you're right!"

She smiled. It was one of the brightest smiles I'd seen in my life.

"So, are you freaked out by any of this. Being half Greek God I mean?" I asked.

"Nah. No big deal. Its actually kinda cool," she answered.

"Ok. good. Usually people are freaked out or dont believe us."

"I dont think anyone here is physco. If you met my family, you'd know phyco," she chirped. She smiled.

I showed her around. I showed her all the cabins and the ampitheater and the forest and the beach and everything there was to see at camp. As we were about to walk out of the forest I suddenly realized something.

"Mary, how old did you say you were?" I asked.

"Fourteen. Why?"  
I looked up at the sky and shouted, "We had a deal!"  
When I looked down I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Right above her head was a green tridant. The symbol of my dad. The same symbol he sent when he claimed me as his son.

"Holy..." I trailed off.

"What?" She looked up too.

The tridant faded.

"Looks like your my little sister," I said.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I never understood the whole "over protective older brother" thing until I had Mary. It was really hard not to punch the living daylights out of some punk if he checked her out as she walked by. Annabeth, Thalia, Chiron and pretty much everyone else loved her. Well, Mr.D was an exeption. He didn't really like anyone. All the boys looked at her like she was something to eat. I knew that if they ever got the chance to go out with her, then broke her heart, Annabeth, Thalia, Tyson and everyone else would be there to beat the little punk up. I pictured that in my mind. Ha ha.

But the only guy Mary seemed interested in was Luke. That wasn't a good thing.

**i'll try to update soon! the more reviews i get the more i'll probably update. and please be nice!! this is my first PJATO fanfic.**


	2. Mary with Luke and a Secret

**Chapter 2**

**Percy's P.O.V**

"Percy. Can I talk to you?" Annabeth said next to me.

"Yeah, just one thing..." I trailed off. I leaned over and kissed her. She pushed me away. She wouldn't usually do that.

"Thats why I want to talk."

_What?!_ I wanted to scream.

"You see Percy..." she choked. She sniffled. "Actually, nevermind."

"Uh, ok. If you wanna talk to me baby, you know you can right?" I asked wrapping my arms around her.

"Yeah."

That was kinda weird. Usually Annabeth wouldn't push me away like that. Usually it would just get worse from there... Was she trying to tell me something? Was that why she pushed me away? I was so confused. But one thing I was almost positive.

Annabeth was keeping a secret from me.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mary! You in here?" I yelled into our cabin. Nothing.

"Huh. Odd. Where could she be?" I questioned myself.

I walked around all the other cabins. No sign of Mary. I walked to the Big House. Nope. I finally went to the beach and what I saw I didn't like.

Mary and Luke were kissing.

"Hey Mary!" I called.

She shoved Luke away. It was kinda funny, the expression on his face was a little afraid. Like he wanted to run away. He knew how protective I was of my baby sister.

"Uh hey Percy!" Mary said nervously. I heard her say quietly to Luke, "I'll see you later."  
She hurried to my side.

"What are you doing?" I asked her quietly as we walked away.

"I was with Luke. What did it look like?" She thought about that for a moment. "Ok i know what it looked like."

"Its ok," I lied.

She smiled. "I know how much hes changed Percy. And trust me. I'll break his heart before he breaks mine. But I have no plan on doing that," she said silently.

_Oh no._ I thought. Was she serious about Luke. Crap.


	3. Criminal and a Revealing

**Chapter 3**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I walked into my cabin and found Mary listening to her iPod. Her eyes were closed and she was lip syncing the words. I pulled one of the headphones out of her ear.

"What cha listenin to?" I asked loudly.

"Oh Gods! You scared me!" she exclaimed.

I laughed. "Sorry."

"Im listening to 3OH!3. 'I'm not your Boyfriend Baby'," she answered. "Some of the lyrics pretty much sum me up."

"Uh, which ones?" I asked nervously. I'd heard that song before.

"Kill the lights,

these children learn from cigarette burns,

fast cars,

fast women,

and cheap drinks."

"How does that sum you up?" I asked.

"My life before this was pretty crazy. I never knew my mother, I lived in an orphanage until I was twelve. Then I ran away and lived on the streets," she started. I met some high schoolers who really weren't the best influences. Actually they were _horrible_ influences. They had fake ID's that got them cigarettes and alcohol. We stole some cars. Fast cars. And they didn't have licences. They usually let me drive. The whole 'fast women' thing... I don't really wanna explain that."

I pondered that for a moment. This innocent little girl who was my half sister was a criminal? How was that possible?

"Are you still like that?" I asked.

"Kinda," she answered. "I'm still trouble prone. Well, I _am_ the trouble."

_Oh great,_ I thought. _Thats just what I need. A troublesome sister. Who might be dating...Luke._

I thought about the lyrics. _Fast women._

_Oh no..._

I looked back at her. She looked so innocent. Could she really be a bad girl? I could picture it a little I guess. There was an edge to her. But _that bad_? It was a difficult concept to grasp that my sister was a wild child, but sure enough, I finally got it. I saw the wildness in her green eyes. I saw the playful smile across her lips. I was in for alot.I was already freaked out enough that Annabeth was keeping a secret from me. Did I really need this too?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I went to look for Annabeth. I peeked inside her cabin. No one was there. I know it sounds stalkerish but I decided to look though her papers. They were all over her bed and too hard to resist. I sat on the edge of her bed and picked up a pile. Underneath was a small cardboard box. I picked it up and held it to my face.

_Pregnancy Test._

"Oh no," I said to myself. "No, no, no."

I checked the test.

_Positive._

The test slipped out of my fingers and clattered quietly on the floor. So thats what she had been trying to tell me. I was going to be a father. I felt myself begin to cry. This _wasn't _happening. This _couldn't _be happening. We were going to have one more year of high school. This couldn't happen. I couldn't handle this right now.

I picked up a blank piece of paper and wrote her a note.

_Dear Annabeth,_

_I found this. I'm sorry but I have to leave for now._

_I can't handle this right now. Too much is going on._

_Don't worry about me. Don't forget that I will always love_

_you no matter what._

_Love,_

_Percy_

I felt more tears fall down my face. I placed the test on top of the note and put it underneath a stack of papers. Hopefully she'd see those. I tried to gather my composure but instead I sprinted back to my cabin. I had to get out of here.


	4. The Dream

**hey, i know some of you arent happy with the way the story is going. dont worry, things get better. **

**Chapter 4**

**Percy's P.O.V**

That night, I checked into a hotel. My mind began to race as I flopped down on the bed.

_What am I doing here? This isn't like me. I should be back at camp with Annabeth shouldn't I? Or was leaving a note the best thing to do for now?_

Eventually, my thoughts made me so tired i fell asleep...

The dream I had terrified me.

_Annabeth is alone in her cabin with the note in her hands._

_"He doesn't want it. Its obvious," she says out loud. Suddenly, Thalia and Mary are at her sides, trying to soothe her._

_"Honestly Annabeth, its up to you. Its your choice," Thalia tells her._

_"Yeah. And whatever you decide, we'll be here with you through it all," Mary added._

_Annabeth sniffled. "Thanks guys."_

_"You're welcome."_

_Thalia and Mary vanished._

_Annabeth got up and took her cell phone out of her pocket. She put it on speaker and walked to the other side of the cabin. It rang three times before a nasaly voice picked up._

_"Doctor Allen's office. How can I help you?" the voice said._

_"Yes, I'd like to make an apointment for Annabeth Chase," Annabeth said as she began to cry._

_Whatever she was going to do, it didn't seem too good to me._

"NO!" I screamed as I bolted up right. I clutched my hand to my chest like that would make my heart start to beat normally again. I sighed. "It was just a dream."

But at the same time, I knew it wasn't a dream. Annabeth was going to go to the doctors and... I shuddered. I couldn't imagine why she'd ever do something like that. Annabeth wasn't afraid...was she? But then again, how did I know she'd go along with this? How did I know if she hung up right after she said that? I couldn't fathom what was going on.

"Look," I told myself. "Annabeth is going to do something I know she'll regret, and you _have_ to stop her."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

"Is everything okay Annabeth?" Thalia asked.

I looked up. "Yeah, I'm just going out today." I hadn't told anyone about the apointment. I was afraid they'd be ashamed of me.

"Okay." She grinned. "Have a good time."

I scowled at myself when she walked away. Why did this have to be so hard? School was about to start again, there was a new battle being prepared for, and I was planning to go to college. I couldn't handle all of that with a new baby. But at the same time, I couldn't help but feel the tinyest bit sad. This was probably the hardest thing I've ever done...

Later in the city...

I walked into the doctor's office and sat down. I looked around at all the children and thier parents. Could Percy and I be like that someday if I just walked away from this place? I think we could. Just not now. I couldn't do this now. And he obviously couldn't either. Was he trying to say he didn't want the baby, because thats what it seemed like to me. I had no clue what to do. This was the only option I could see.


	5. Saved

**Chapter 5**

**Percy's P.O.V**

I jumped in a cab. I told the driver the street adress and that I needed to be there as soon as possible.

"Kid, I can only get you there when I get you there," He replied.

"Well I don't have time for that!" I shouted.

I got out of the cab and started running to the doctor's office. I had to get there in time. I _needed_ to get there on time. I had no clue how I had figured all of this out in seven hours. I had woken up at 3 A.M. screaming because of my dream about Annabeth. I had somehow come to the conclusion that her apointment was at 10 A.M.

My adrenaline pumped through my blood as I turned the corner to the office. I pushed through the doors and ran to the second level. Time seemed to be going so slowly. It was like Kronos was trying to stop me from saving Annabeth, a punishment. But I knew it had nothing to do with Kronos. It was how nervous I was. I was desperate for her to still be waiting in the room, not just walking out with tears falling on her face. I pushed through another set of doors.

And there she was. My beautiful Annabeth, waiting on the other side of the room staring at her hands. Everyone had looked up to see the comotion exept for her.

"Annabeth!" I shouted.

Her head snapped upright. I ran to her, tripping over a chair. I fell to her feet, but that didn't stop me. I sat on my knees in front of her, staring at her beautiful gray eyes. I took her hands in mine.

"What are you doing Annabeth Chase?" I asked quietly.

"Percy, I'm-" She started.

"No, I mean, why are you doing this?" I interupted.

She sniffled. "Because you don't want me."

I gasped. "What makes you think that?"

Her hands slipped out of mine and flitted to her stomach. "It's obvious."

I shook my head. "Annabeth, don't... Don't give it up. I don't know why I acted the way I did, and I'm sorry if that hurt you. Theres nothing you could ever do or say or think that would make me love you any less. We'll get through this together...now...what are you doing Annabeth Chase?"

"You want us?" she asked, suddenly shocked. I noted how she used the word _us._

I stood up. So did she. I gazed down at her beautiful eyes as I put my hands on her face.

"Of course," I whispered.

A tear fell down her face.

"I love you Annabeth," I said.

"I love you too Seaweed Brain," she replied with a small grin.

I leaned down and kissed her. And I could tell everything was going to be alright. When we pulled away, she whispered,

"Let me corect myself..._we_ love you."

She took my hand and placed it on her stomach. The other hand I intwined with hers.

"Everything will be fine."


	6. Reckless Abandonment

**just a heads up for anyone whos subscribed to this or wants more of it later: I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO ACCES ANY WORKING COMPUTERS FOR A LONG TIME SO IF I DONT UPDATE ALOT, THATS WHY! **

**Chapter 6**

**Percy's P.O.V**

We got back to camp that same day. Mary burst up to us with Luke right behind her. She wrapped Annabeth in a hug then turned to me and smacked me in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked.

"Because I know whats going on you idiot!" she quietly exclaimed as we walked back to the cabin.

Annabeth continued to walk by my side. Luke stayed right next to Mary, trying to hold her hand unoticably.

_Oh not now,_ I thought.

I really didn't need to be worrying about my little sister - who is a wild child - with a new boyfriend. I already had problems. School, Annabeth, and how I was going to tell my parents and how we were going to tell Annabeth's parents. Oh... Athena. She will murder me. Great. Now I really _will _die.

When we got back to our cabin Mary turned to Luke and gave him a peck on the cheek. He smiled and hurried away. Annabeth said to me,

"Aren't they adorable?"

I just growled.

"Percy, stop that."

Mary skipped over to her bunk and picked up her guitar. She began to play a song I recognized as "Himerus and Eros" by The Spill Canvas. She started at:

"I hope to God I mean a little more than the sounds that escape your tired 4 A.M. lips  
And oh-how I wish I meant a little more than a symphony of heavy breathing and the friction of hips."

"Oh crap," I mumbled.

I had a sickening feeling that she was thinking of Luke durring that. I interupted her.

"Do you have that CD?" I asked.

She looked up and smiled. "Its on my iPod. Luke made a copy of it for me. This song is one of his favorites."

"Oh crap," I mumbled again.

She skipped to the chorus.

"And I fight the urge to explore/ the vasness of your curves, I adore/

I hate you, no I hate you more/ no, I love you, no I love you more."

"Annabeth," I said taking her hand. "Get me out of here before I explode."

She grinned and rolled her eyes. She pulled me through the door and we walked down to the beach. I felt much better now. The sea had that affect on me.

"Is something wrong Percy?" Annabeth asked.

I sighed. "Yes, something is wrong. Its Mary and Luke. They worry me. Mary is only fourteen, and she has... a _past._"

"A past?" she mused, seeming very confused.

"Yes a past. And a bad one at that. I don't want anything bad to happen to her... I mean, Luke is so much older than her."

"Percy, Luke is only eighteen. The same age as us." **(AN: it never says in the series how old luke is so i just decided they were the same age. i know that it says in the series that he looked like he was 19 wen percy was 12 but screw it. this is a fanfiction.)**

"Hmph," I gumbled. "I'm just worried."

Annabeth held me close to her side. "You don't need to worry baby. Mary is a good girl now," she tried to reasure me, even though she didn't sound so confident herself.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that night...

No one was in the pavilion. It was just Mary, Annabeth, and me. Mary had brought her guitar so she could play on the stage. It was her favorite place to play. Annabeth and I sat on the other side of the stage and listened to her play "Hallelujah" by Jeff Buckley.

When the song ended, Mary colapsed to the ground.

"MARY!" I screamed. I ran over to where she had been standing and put her head in my lap. Annabeth kneeled on the other side of her screaming,

"Chiron! Somebody. Help!"

Nico was the first to apear from the shadows. He had his hands in his pockets casualy, his normaly expressionless face looked curious. Chiron, Thalia, and Luke came after along with a few others. They all seemed shocked to see Mary unconcious and ran over to help. They all kneeled down by her too.

Right as Thalia touched Mary's arm, Mary's eyes flew open. Her green eyes looked vacant, like she wasn't really there. And strangely enough, she started to sing.

"I dont believe in anything

that SHE has been saying about me

yeah we dont believe in anything

that these critics go writing in their magazines."

Nico's eyes widened in amazement. He took a step closer, trying not to make much noise. Which wasn't hard since he was the son of the God of Death.

I recognized the song "Reckeless Abandonment" by the Spill Canvas. But why was my sister in a trance singing alt rock?

"The world is spinning way too fast

the entire human race will float into space

so fill your shoes with cement

and kiss the one you love

with reckless abandonment."

Mary began to shake. More campers had come to see the terrifying scene. We were all trying to figure out what was going on.

"I'm not concerned with pleasing

all those little pricks and all they're little seems,"

Mary sang, wrapping her arms around herself like she was cold.

"Yeah but I do believe in those who try

to do the best of what they have before they die."

She raised a frail, shaking hand and pointed to Nico. I dont think this ment he was going to die, just refering to the fact that he was Hades son. The Prince of Death. Nico leaned down, smiling gently. He stroked Mary's hair delicately. How could he be smiling right now? This was horrifying! No one knew what was going on.

"The world is spinning way too fast

the entire human race will float into space

so fill your shoes with cement

and kiss the one you love

with reckless abandonment."

Mary took my hand in hers and tangled her other hand with Luke's. She had a light grip as her singing became soft.

"We are earthquakes

we are tidal waves

were destruction at its finest

yeah, we are lava in the caves

we feed on the irony

we drink hypocricy

we are everything we hate

but we have everything we need."

Her grip began to tighten, turning Luke's and my had purple. She started to strugle, like she was in pain or was trying to keep something away from her. She hadn't blinked once. Her breathing became desperate like someone was strangling her. We tried to hold her down but she kept fighting as she screamed the words again.

"We are earthquakes

we are tidal waves

were destruction at its finest

yeah we are lava in the caves

we feed on the irony

we drink hypocricy

we are everything we hate and need."

With the last curve and slam of her back, she stopped struggling. She didn't let go of our hands but her grip loosened. I looked at Luke how looked like he was going to go mad with worry. Then I looked at Chiron who just seemed shocked. Thalia and Annabeth had tears in their eyes. And Thalia _NEVER_ cries when she's scared. Nico stayed calm, mouthing the words with Mary's screaming.

"The world is spinning way too fast

the entire human race will float into space

so fill your shoes with cement

and kiss the one you love

with reckless abandonment."

She stopped the screaming and just sang again.

"The world is spinning way too fast..."

She pointed to the stars. I looked up and thought of Calypso and the Zoe constelation. I'm not sure why though.

"The entire human race will float into space..."

Her head moved back and forth like something was making her dizzy. Then she stopped.

"So fill your shoes with cement..."

She releaced her hand from Luke's and lifted it to his face. He twitched away.

"And kiss the one you love with reckless abandonment..."

She stroked Luke's cheek and smiled. She blinked and sat upright putting a hand on her forehead. I hugged her to me and sat there so glad that was over. Luke and Chiron were still shocked. Someone was trying to calm Thalia and Annabeth from their hysteria. Nico leaned back, looking drained. Did he know what was going on?

"What happened Percy?" Mary asked in a shakey voice.

"I'll tell you latter Mary. You're alright now," I tried to reasure her.

But saying that didn't help reasure me. I was still scared and I think the rest of Camp Half - Blood was too.


	7. Lust A Prima Vista

**Chapter 7**

**Mary's P.O.V**

Percy was gone for the evening. I'm not sure why, all I knew was that he was talking to Chiron. I was alone in the cabin. At about eight o'clock when there was a knock on the door. Luke opened the door and stood in the door way without a t-shirt on.

_Oh Gods,_ I thought as my heart skipped a beat.

"Hey baby," I said sweetly.

He walked in and shut the door. He smiled slyly and locked the door.

_Oh good Gods. Whats he doing?_ I thought.

He walked over to my bunk and sat down next to me. I leaned over and kissed him passionately. I tangled my hands into his hair and leaned forward, forcing him to lean backwards. He wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me down. As I lay on top of him I pulled away and whispered,

"Let go of me."

He looked very confused. "Why hon?"

"My brother. He trusts me and I'd feel really guilty if something happened to break that trust," I said. Wow, that didn't sound like me.

Luke groaned and let go of me. I rolled to the side of him and sat up. He leaned against my pillow.

"I'm really sorry Luke. I really am. This is just so hard," I mumbled.

"It's okay Mary. Whatever happens, I'll always love you," he said sitting up and wrapping me in a hug.

I leaned my face into his warm chest. Gods, he smelled good.

I really wanted this. Theres nothing I wanted more in the world. But Percy... I couldn't let him down. I was trying to change, but with Luke that was really, _really _hard to. I wanted him so bad... I hate my teenage brain.

"So what do you want to do?" he finally asked. He let go of me and I leaned away.

"I finished perfecting a song on the guitar!" I said slyly, remembering what song it was.

"I wanna hear it!" he exclaimed.

We grinned at eachother as I grabbed my guitar and started to play and sing "Lust A Prima Vista" by the Spill Canvas.

"In one fell swoop it became clear to me,  
that I despise you entirely,  
but the good news is I'm gonna keep you around  
And so your lust is just convenient now

Crack open a bottle of red  
Let's toast to this here bed  
Offer up your hand  
My one night, two month, three year stand

And all at once it became clear to me,  
that you're allergic to honesty  
And you don't even have a friend around  
And so my lust is just convenient now

Crack open a bottle of red  
Let's toast to this here bed  
Offer up your hand  
My one night, two month, three year stand

I'm on my knees,  
but so are you  
Unfortunately for the wrong reasons  
I keep incessantly believing that you're pure,  
but you know it's not true

There's nothing wrong with being lonely

Crack open a bottle of red  
Let's toast to this here bed  
Offer up your hand  
My one night, two month, three year stand

Crack open a bottle of red  
Let's toast to this here bed  
Offer up your hand  
My one night, two month, three year stand..."

"Wow," he breathed. "That didn't really help me get my mind off of you."

I smiled. I put my guitar down and leaned over to him.

"Screw this," I whispered as I kissed him. When I leaned away for air, I felt his hands on my waist, creeping around on my skin. I got goosebumps.

"Like I sang, theres nothing wrong with being lonely Luke," I whispered.

He grinned. "Thank the Gods."

Then we got what we wanted.


	8. Up to No GoodAgain

**Chapter 8**

**Percy's P.O.V**

I got back from talking with Chiron at around 9:00. I walked into the cabin and found Mary lying on her bunk with a huge grin on her face.

"What are _you_ smirking about Little Miss Trouble?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. Just up to no good as usual," she replied.

_Aw shit,_ I thought.

I had the feeling I needed to go talk to Luke.


	9. Talking to Luke

**Chapter 9**

**Percy's P.O.V**

Before I walked out the door to go talk to Luke I remembered what Chiron and I had talked about. He wanted Mary to stay in the big house in case she had another…episode as he had called it. After the scare at the stage we had all been worried it would happen again.

"Mary," I said.

"Yes," she replied.

"Chiron wants you to stay at the big house for a while. Just to make sure that-" I started

"Yeah I know what you're talking about. I'll be there soon," she cut me off with a wave of her hand.

I hurried out of the cabin and went to find Luke. I found him walking around by the big house.

"Luke!" I shouted over to him.

He looked over at me and smiled. I hurried up to him.

"Hey. What's up Percy?" he said kindly.

"I need to talk to you about Mary," I answered sternly.

"What about Mary?"

I felt the words grow sour on my tongue so I just spit it out.

"Did you sleep with my baby sister?" I blurted quietly.

Luke looked astonished, like he was trying to say, "How on earth could you think that Percy? I would never do something like that!" But instead his answer was:

"You want the truth?"  
"What the heck else would I want?" I spat.

He frowned. "That's none of your business."

"Um, yes it is Luke. She's my little sister. I have a right to know."  
He didn't say anything.

"If you don't tell me than I'm just going to take that as a yes," I warned him.

Nothing. I got up in his face.

"You stay away from my baby sister, you hear me? I don't want to see you anywhere near her, understood?" I demanded.

"Percy, you can't tell me what to do," he protested.

"Yes I can. And I will. Now stay away from my little sister," I said.

"I won't have a choice starting Friday!" he shouted as I walked away.

I stomped back to him. "What?"

"Chiron is sending and army of campers to go do something that has to do with a war. I'm not certain about all the details but I'm going. Mary isn't. So I'll be long gone by then. You won't have to worry. But Percy, you obviously don't understand," he explained.

"What don't I understand Luke?" I questioned.

"I love Mary. If you think she's like my sex toy or something you have it all wrong. All completely wrong. I love her," he said.

We continued to glare at each other for a minute. Finally I said,

"You stay away from my sister."

I stamped away back to my cabin. But on the way there, I wondered if he had told Mary he was leaving yet. I wondered how bad she would be when he left. And if they loved each other as much as Annabeth and I did, I know they'd both be going through hell.


	10. Leaving

**Chapter 10**

**Mary's P.O.V**

"Mary," Luke whispered beside me as he took my hand.

"Yeah," I answered running my hand up and down the side of his face.

He continued to look up at the stars like he was trying to count every single one of them. He seemed so focused. It wasn't like him.

"What is it?" I pressed, waiting for my answer.

He opened his mouth to say something but stopped like he was trying to rethink his words.

"Baby, you're scaring me. Please tell me," I begged a little franticly.

He rolled onto his side and looked me dead in the eyes. The expression on his face, with the light of the moon shining on the side of his face casting a shadow, scared me. It looked desperate and sad.

"I have to leave."

The words didn't get to my head as quickly as they were said.

"What?" I asked.

"Chiron is sending an army of campers on a quest. You can't come because they're still trying to find out what happened at the stage. They don't want it to happen when no one is around and no one will know what to do if it happens again," he explained.

"But you can't just go."

We both stood up. I wrapped him in a hug immediately.

"Please don't leave me. Please," I whispered into his shoulder while I started to cry.

"If I had the choice I would stay here with you. I really would Mary. I love you. It's gonna be hell without you. But I have to," he insisted. He took my face in his hands. "I love you. You know that right?"

I nodded. "I love you too."

I could tell he was worried. Worried that this was the last time he'd be able to say that. The last time he'd hear it.

I stood on my toes and kissed him. I wrapped my hands around his neck holding on as tight as I could, wishing I could make it last forever. He kissed back but very tensely. He let me go and looked me in the eyes again.

"Goodnight Mary," he whispered.

"Goodnight."

Then he walked away, leaving me alone to cry.


	11. Finding Out

**Chapter 11**

**Percy's P.O.V**

Mary walked through the door at around 11:30. She looked like he was just told I was dead. Or Tyson was dead. Or Luke was leaving. But despite the look on her face I couldn't help but freak out.

"Where have you been?" I exclaimed.

"With Luke," she said quietly as she lied down on her bunk. "If you don't mind Percy, I really, _really_ want to be left alone," she sniffled.

_Dang, _I thought. _He told her._

"Can I ask you something?" I blurted out.

She flipped over and looked at me, obviously aggravated by my continuous questioning.

"What?" she spat.

I looked at her as kindly as I could. He continued to glare at me. I sighed.

"Did you know they're leaving tomorrow?"

Her face went completely blank. No expression, no emotion what so ever. Then she sniffed again. "No. I didn't know that. Goodnight Percy."

Then she flipped over and fell asleep. I continued to watch her sleep for a while. Just to make sure she didn't have another episode.

We hadn't talked about it much – it made everyone a little uncomfortable – but Chiron and I had the feeling Apollo was involved it this. I mean, he is the god of prophecy. But why would he choose _my _sister to deliver a prophecy. And the scary thought was that we may never find out.


	12. Gone

**Chapter 12**

**Percy's P.O.V**

All the campers woke up early to say goodbye. The sun was glowing orange across the hill and reflecting on Thalia's tree. It was warm even though it was only dawn.

I held Annabeth's hand as her, Mary, and I walked to see Luke. We finally got to the stables where a sea of kids was gathered. The three of us pushed our way through the crowd. When we broke free we saw Luke, in full armor, by one of the Pegasus.

"Luke!" Mary cried above all the other noise. He looked up like he was surprised she would be here.

She ran over to him and wrapped him in a huge hug. They held on tight until I tapped her on the shoulder. She let go but never let go of his hand. I just glared at him. He didn't look at me but instead gave Annabeth and awkward hug. Did he know about the baby? She was only about two months along. It wasn't that noticeable was it?

"You be careful," she warned him.

"I will be. I promise."

"CAMPERS GET READY TO LEAVE!" Chiron called.

Annabeth gave him one more reassuring glance and stepped back. Mary stepped forward…

**Mary's P.O.V**

"I can't believe your leaving just like that," I whispered.

"Neither can I," he replied. He took my face in his hands. "Mary, I want you to know that I might not come back."

Pain shot through my entire body. I clenched my teeth tight, praying I wouldn't cripple.

"I know," I managed. He could tell that this was hard for me.

"But I want you to know," he added, "that I'll try my hardest to come back. I'll fight until I collapse if that's what it takes to be with you. Everything that's gone on between us I will never, _never_ regret. Nothing. I love you."

"I love you too," I replied.

I wrapped my arms around him again. I wished it could last forever but eventually he let go. He got on the Pegasus.

"Don't die, or I'll kick your ass," I told him.

He smiled. "I won't."

**Percy's P.O.V**

Mary watched as they all flew away. There weren't any people left anymore. Luke was the last to fly away. She started following after all the flying campers.

"Please!" she screamed into the sky in Luke's direction. "Please come back! Don't leave me alone here!"

I let go of Annabeth's hand and ran after Mary. She finally fell to the ground and just lied there. I sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. She put her face in my chest and cried and cried. I sat there staring at the sky, trying to imagine the hell she must be going through right now.


End file.
